sex pool chanhun
by Michelle Jung
Summary: CHANHUN FANFICTION [NO SUMMARY] [ONESHOOT/BL/RATE M]


**FANFICTION**

 **PARK CHANYEOL – OH SEHUN**

 **ONESHOOT/BL/ RATE M/TYPOS/DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol! Yaa Park Chanyeol kau dimana eoh?" Teriak sehun ketika memasuki penthouse nya ini.

Hening... Tidak ada jawaban...!

Dengan bergegas, sehun pun mulai mencari chanyeol mulai dari dapur, perpustakaan dan studio musik mereka. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Sehun tetap tidak menemukan keberadaan chanyeol. Dengan panic sehun pun kemudian naik ke tangga menuju kamar mereka.

Dan lagi – lagi kamar itu Kosong! Kamar mereka pun tidak menemukan keberadaan chanyeol didalam kamar.

Byurr... cpkk... cmpk... cpkkk... Suara benda yang tercebur ke dalam air dan bunyi kecipak air, terdengar sampai kamar itu yang berada tepat diatas kolam renang.

sehun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan ke balkon dan melihat kolam yang ada dibawah balkon ini.

'Aish!' sehun menggerutu kesal melihat sesosok manusia yang sedari tadi dicarinya ternyata tengah berenang dengan lincah dibawah air sana. Sial!

Buru - buru sehun keluar dari kamar mereka lalu menuruni tangga sambil membuka kemeja dan celana jeansnya. Sesampainya dipinggir kolam, sehun sudah dalam keadaan naked.

"YAA PARK CHANYEOL PABBO! Byurr~~" setelah berteriak, sehun langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam dan berenang menghampiri chanyeol.

Grebb... sehun berhasil meraih tubuh chanyeol. chanyeol sedikit oleng dan langsung berhenti berenang. Dia menapakkan kakinya didasar kolam karena kedalaman air hanya sebatas dadanya saja.

"Yaaa! Kalau reflek ku tidak baik. Kita akan tenggelam hun!

Aishh..." chanyeol benar - benar kaget saat sehun langsung memeluknya yang sedang berenang. Aigoo... Jika chanyeol kaget dan membuka mulut, akan banyak air yang masuk dan membuat dia tersedak.

"Biarkan saja. Nappeun namja." sehun membalas seadanya dan langsung memeluk tubuh chanyeol lagi. Kali ini sehun sambil menggosokkan wajah didada bidang chanyeol.

"Waeyo hm?" chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding kolam sambil membalas pelukan sehun.

"Jangan pergi seperti itu lagi jika kau belum mendengarkan penjelasan ku chanie ah~ Aku takut sekali jika kau pergi dari hidup ku." sehun berkata dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Ck, aniyo my baby hunnie" chanyeol kemudian mengangkat jari manis kiri sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi dari mu jika kita sudah terikat sayang?" chanyeol menunjukkan jari manis sehun yang tersemat cincin pernikahan mereka.

"Tapi tetap saja aku takut chan. Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa bicara apa - apa dengan wajah menahan marah. Bagaimana aku tidak panik."

"Maaf sayang..." chanyeol mendekap tubuh sehun makin erat.

.

.

.

.

 **#Flashback**

Sehun sedang menunggu seseorang disebuah cafe dekat dengan daerah penthousenya.

Gelap...

"Ya kau siapa hah?!" Sehun sedikit berteriak panik ketika ada seseorang yang tiba - tiba menutup mataya dengan telapak tangan.

"Long time no see, Hunnie~~"Seseorang yang menutup mata sehun itu berbisik mesra ditelinga sensitif sehun

"Jo…ngin?"

"Yeah, That's me my hunnie~"jongin kemudian menyingkirkan telapak tangan besarnya dari mata sehun.

"Chup~ Lama tidak bertemu sayang." jongin mencium pipi putih sehun dengan mesra. Kemudian dia langsung duduk didepan sehun.

"Ne.. sudah lama kita tidak bertemu jong…."

"Bagaimana kabar mu hm? Ku dengar kau sudah menikah dengan sunbae kita Park Chanyeol itu. Benarkah?"

"Ne. Kami sudah menikah sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu." Ucap sehun sambil menunduk karena dia belum berani menatap wajah mantan kekasihnya ini.

"Jadi dia mengambil kesempatan selama aku pergi eoh? Hebat sekali si Park sialan itu." jongin menggeram mendengar langsung pernyataan sehun ini.

.

.

.

Jongin dan sehun adalah penyanyi yang berada dalam satu management artist yang bernama EXOTIC Entertaiment. Mereka adalah sahabat dekat mulai dari mereka menjalani trainee sampai mereka debut sebagai Duo JS dan terkenal sampai sekarang. Hingga mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih gay.

Kemudian konflik pun muncul karena jongin lebih sering mendapatkan Job sebagai Model dan pemain film. Jongin menjadi model dari sebuah Merk ternama dari Amerika Serikat yaitu Calvin Klein dan menjadi brand ambassador untuk brand motor Ducati. Serta terkadang jongin menjadi model catwalk untuk beberapa desaigner terkenal diKorea. Sedangkan sehun selain bakat menyanyi dan rap yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, bisa dibilang sehun tidak memiliki bakat dibidang lain. Dia tidak bisa menjadi model yang terlihat manly seperti jongin, malah sehun itu terlihat seperti anak Junior High School yang masih muda dan imut. Maka dari itu, saat jongin menerima job diluar group mereka. Sehun akan menganggur dan menghabiskan waktu didorm mereka.

.

.

.

Sampai akhirnya sang CEO memutuskan untuk membubarkan vocal gruop JS. Setelah selesai dengan group, karir jongin pun semakin berkibar. Makin banyak tawaran menjadi model dan menjadi pelatih dancer. Sedangkan sehun, dia sedang disiapkan untuk menjadi penyanyi solo dan membantu untuk para hoobaenya dan menjadi model MV para sunbaenya.

Dan dari sekian banyak hoobae dan sunbae yang sehun kenal, Park Chanyeol lah sunbae yang paling dekat dengannya. Mereka pun sering ngerap bersama untuk event tertentu dan membuat lagu bersama.

.

.

Hingga suatu hari jongin memutuskan hubungan mereka dan kemudian pergi ke Amerika untuk menjadi model disana. Disaat terpuruk itu lah chanyeol datang menghibur sehun dan menjadi sandarannya. Ya karena chanyeol pun dari awal menaruh hati pada sehun.

Dua tahun berlalu dan akhirnya sehun memutuskan menikah dengan chanyeol sekitar setahun yang lalu. Pernikahan mereka dilakukan di Belanda dan hanya dihadiri kerabat dekat saja. Lalu jongin? Sejak kepergian jongin, mereka tidak berhubungan lagi. Sampai akhirnya sehun mendapat direct message dari jongin beberapa hari yang lalu dan meminta untuk bertemu.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bingung harus mengatakannya pada chanyeol atau tidak. Akhirnya dia menemui jongin dan mengobrol. Sampai akhirnya saat mereka akan pulang. Jongin mengecup bibir sehun dan chanyeol melihatnya. chanyeol yang kebetulan ingin membelikan sehun bubble tea kesukaannya melihat adegan itu dipinggir jalan.

Chanyeol pun menepikan mobilnya lalu turun menghampiri sehun dan tidak lupa meninju rahang jongin. Sehun yang kaget pun kemudian menolong jongin. Chanyeol yang melihat istrinya lebih memilih mantan kekasihnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

 **#Flashback End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Channie hyung..."

"Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat tidak suka apa yang sudah menjadi milik ku disentuh oleh orang lain. Apalagi orang lain itu adalah mantan kekasih mu. Dan lagi, kau tidak bercerita bahwa kau akan bertemu dengan dia Sehunnie!"

"Mianhe hyung... aku salah... jeongmal mianhe.. hikss..." tangisan sehun pun pecah. Dia merasa bersalah sekali tidak berkata jujur pada sang suami. Padahal selama ini, kemanapun dan dengan siapapun chanyeol pergi, dia pasti akan bilang pada sehun. Dan jika sehun tidak mengizinkan chanyeol pun tidak kan pergi. Sifat mereka itu sama. Sama - sama egois, keras kepala dan posesif. Tetapi jika mereka berdua sudah bertemu, mereka mau saling mengalah. Itu lah cinta.

"Bibir milik ku ini telah dicemari oleh bibir lain. Aku sangat tidak suka Park Sehun!Eumpphhhh~~~" chanyeol mengusap bibir merah sehun dan langsung melahapnya.

"Eunggg..." sehun senang diperlakukan kasar oleh chanyeol. Dibalik wajah mereka yang rupawan tersimpan jiwa liar.

Euungg... emphhh... suck... slurpp... lick... eunggmphh... suck... bibir mereka terus saling menghisap dan menjilat bibir lawannya.

Tubuh mereka pun saling menghimpit dan penis mereka dibawah sana pun bergesekan dengan nakalnya. Tangan changmin meremas pantat kenyal jaejoong yang terus bergerak menggesekkan penis mereka yang sudah sama - sama tegang itu.

"Ahhh eumpphh ahhh... ohh... hyungie... shhh..." sehun mendesah kenikmatan. Bibir yang saling melumat. Penis yang bergesekan dan pantatnya yang diremas kasar membuat sehun seakan melayang terbawa nafsu birahi.

Chanyeol kemudian menggendong sehun ala koala. Dipegangnya penisnya yang sudah menegang sempurna dan sudah berurat untuk masuk ke dalam liang surga kenikmatannya.

Dengan sengaja chanyeol menggesekkan kepala penisnya yang sudah mengeluarkan precum ke opening hole sehun. Sehun hanya bisa mendesah kegelian sambil menciumi bahu kokoh chanyeol.

"Saranghae hunnie ah... jeongmal saranghae park sehun... Jlebb!"

"Akhh! Nado~"

Sambil menggendong sehun, chanyeol pun menggenjot hole sehun dengan penuh semangat. Terus ditumbuk nya titik kenikmatan sehun disana.

sehun pun hanya bisa memeluk erat bahu chanyeol dan ikut menaik turunkan tubuhnya agar mempermudah chanyeol saat menyodok holenya.

"Akhh... channie hyung... ughh..."

"Sempit sayang... ohhh jangan diketatkan... ashhh..."

Plokk... cpkk... plokkk... cppkk... plokk... kedua bola kembar mereka saling kecipak air pun ikut terdengar.

"Ahh Park sehun.. kau selalu nikmat.. akhh... aku semakin mencintaimu sayang..." chanyeol terus menggenjot hole sehun makin cepat. Hole sehun selalu membuatnya gila. Diremas kuat pantat sehun untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

"Ahh ahh akhh... channiee ah~~"

"Baby baby i'm comming..."

"Ahhh! Chanyeol hyungg ahh! Crottt crott.."

"Hunnie! Crottt crottt crott!"

chanyeol menumpahkan semua spermanya ke dalam hole sehun sampai Penuh! sehun merasa kembung karena terlalu banyak cum chanyeol yang mengisi holenya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku memang terlalu cuek dan terkadang bersikap dingin. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mencintai mu jae. Aku hanya kurang bisa mengekspresikan rasa cinta dan perhatian ku. Mianhe..." mereka kini sudah duduk ditepi kolam dengan sehun duduk dipangkuan nya tanpa melepaskan tautan penis dan hole yang sudah lengket dengan sperma.

"Ne, nan arrayo. Maaf karena aku tidak bilang akan bertemu jongin dan tadi kau harus melihat dia menciumku."

"Kau hanya milik ku sehunnie!"

"Ne, i'm only yours!"

"Saranghae sehun ah~"

"Nado saranghae chanyeol hyung~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

It's just another version from Sex Pool Minjae… hehehe….

Otte? Absurd?

Hayooo lebih ngefeel pairing yang mana?

Don't Forget to Revew…

Thank you for reading my precious reader….

.

.

.

SARANGAHE

-XOXO-


End file.
